


Spirit Town

by star_gardener



Category: Spirit Town
Genre: Autumn, Demons, Fantasy, Ghosts, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_gardener/pseuds/star_gardener
Summary: When an anxious demon meets a ghost who likes him for who he is, he starts to open up and they go on adventures together.





	Spirit Town

The sound of footsteps against the cobblestone street was familiar to Newt. He often wandered the town at night, when nobody was out, and all he could hear was his heart beating and his feet moving. The thumping of footsteps made his shoulders less tense and his heartbeat a little slower.

Constantly being scared of the world you live in and the people surrounding you is exhausting. The demon knew those feelings well. Every day he would begrudgingly wake up and do his chores, just waiting for the day to be over. When it was finally nighttime he would slip away from his little apartment in town and just be himself.  
Being himself wasn’t a particularly extraordinary thing to do, but he liked it. It entailed him sitting on a bench and thinking, or bringing his paints with him and making art. He would try to get back in bed before the sun rose but that didn’t always happen. There had been times when he woke up surrounded by the people of the town going about their lives as normal, with a few quick glances in his direction. Newt had no doubt that they were judging him, with his various items hanging from his neck and his sleep deprived eyes.

That night he was determined to not let that happen again. The only people that ever saw him were his roommates, but even then he was always hiding from them, or asleep. The idea that anyone would come outside and see him sent a shiver down his spine. Ever since he can remember he had convinced himself that he was merely a distraction for others. Just a reason for them to slow down the rhythm of their day to notice him. He didn’t want anyone noticing him.

Being caught up in his own thoughts, Newt didn’t notice that someone was watching him. He stared at the stones as he made his way to a familiar bench and sat down. He knew almost every part of the town yet he always sat at a particular bench by his favorite bakery, even though it was closed at that time of night. 

“H… hello?” Newt jumped up from his seat, dropping the sketchbook that was on his lap, as well as all of his paints he brought. His necklaces hit each other, making various noises, and the art supplies hitting the ground certainly added to the sound. Newt could feel his blood rushing and his heart about to pop out of his chest. After so many nights out there, he always made sure he was in a spot where nobody would bother him, always sure that he wasn’t seen. Yet, there he was.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the voice said again, also seeming frightened. “I didn’t expect to scare you, especially not that much, here let me help…” Newt raised his eyes and saw the ghost of a teenager, maybe seventeen years old. Looking back down, he realized all of his stuff had spilled, and some paint tubes were rolling down the street. Then it hit him that he should probably help, when this ghost was so eager to fix what had happened.

“It’s fine,” Newt muttered softly, getting up to fetch the rolling paint. When he came back the ghost was still standing by the bench, but they were holding the rest of the paint, as well as the demon’s sketchbook. Newt stood next to them, examining them. They had really messy hair and looked like a student in uniform. He wondered if they chose to wear that, because it seemed like a uniform would be very uncomfortable, but the ghost looked good in it. Then the ghost looked back at Newt. 

“Hey your art is really good,” he blushed. Newt’s heart sped up again as he realized that the sketchbook had been opened when it fell. “Oh, crap was I not supposed to see that?” The ghost must have noticed Newt’s panic. The demon didn’t know what to do. Should he take it from them? No, that would be too rude, but he wanted it back immediately. He just wanted his face to stop feeling hot and weird. The ghost finally put the sketchbook down on the bench.

He walked closer, and asked if Newt was okay. “Yeah I’m fine, totally fine, don’t worry about me,” he started grabbing all of his stuff again, ready to get out of there as fast as he could. 

“Oh, sorry, I forgot to ask for your name.” Newt stopped as he was reaching for a paint tube. He looked up and saw that the ghost was holding out their hand to him. It took a moment for Newt to realize they were talking to him.  
“Newt…” he shook the ghost’s hand. The ghost’s face went red again, then they quietly said their name was Jasper. “I’ve never seen you before, at least, I don’t think so,” Newt told them.

“That’s probably because I moved here recently,” they explained. The two of them sat there in silence for a few seconds, before Jasper looked at the moon. “Oh crap, I should get home soon. I have an essay due in a few hours. Sorry I couldn’t talk longer,” they said.

Newt handed them a piece of paper from his sketchbook, before they could leave. “For your address,” he said. “So I can see you again.” He didn’t know why he was doing that. He hadn’t cared about anyone before, so why did he want to talk to Jasper so much? The ghost nodded and obliged. The next thing he knew, Newt was all alone, standing next to a bench with a piece of paper in his hand from a person he had just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me any criticism you have, thanks


End file.
